Problèmes d'Adultes
by LittleSunny
Summary: Même si ce sont des sorciers, même si ce sont les enfants du clan Potter/Weasley, ils ont, eux aussi, leurs problèmes.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et la chanson appartient à Sexion d'Assaut.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que je poste un de mes écrits. Je suis super contente ! Voilà, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !**

 **Une dernière petite chose : cet O.S. est pour Anaëlle, une amie qui m'est très chère, qui a été ma première lectrice et qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Merci !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Il est branché à des machines,_

 _Cloué dans son lit à l'hosto._

L'électrocardiogramme à ses côtés émettait des « Bip ! » incessants. Tous ses petits bruits auraient _dû_ le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, _pour l'instant_. Mais il n'est pas dupe. _Il sait._

 _Il dit à sa mère d'faire confiance à la médecine,_

 _Mais dans son cœur il appelle au secours._

Il n'avait que dix petites années derrière lui, et déjà ses yeux semblaient éteints. Puis, ses deux prunelles brunes se voilaient d'un masque quand sa famille était à son chevet. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Mais, quand il était seul avec ses parents, le voile retombait. Car ils savaient. ses yeux, et tout son corps, hurlaient qu'on vienne voler à son secours.

 _Il fait croire à ses p'tits frères que c'est qu'un jeu,_

 _Alors qu'il subit des opérations tous les quinze jours._

C'est un grand garçon, l'aîné des Potter. Il se doit de rassurer son petit frère et sa petite soeur de huit et six ans respectivement. Ils ne comprennent pas encore ce qu'ils se passent ils comprendront un jour. Il leur expliquera ce qu'il a. Ou ses parents leurs expliqueront ce qu'avait leur grand frère.

 _Il a de moins en moins de cheveux,_

 _De moins en moins d'souffle._

Il se réveille en sursaut, un poids compressant sa poitrine. Il suffoque, essaye d'appeler au secours. Un bruit sourd. Une alarme. Son père se réveille, paniqué. Il se précipite vers son fils, pose une main dans son dos, et essaye de l'aider en attendant les médicomages. Ils arrivent en trombe dans la chambre d'hôpital. Trois médicomages, Cinq infirmières. Harry, blanc, s'essuie les mains moites sur son jean. Il est impuissant tandis que son fils est emmené pour une nouvelle opération.

 _Il sent l'odeur de l'hôpital,_

 _Le même goût dans sa gorge quand il dare._

Il a un teint verdâtre une bassine posée sur ses jambes. Il attend, le regard plongé sur le fond du récipient. Sa mère est à ses côtés, s'inquiétant pour son bébé. Il se penche et rend le maigre repas de ce midi. Il ne se sent pas bien il souffre tellement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimerait que ça s'arrête. Définitivement.

 _Il entend le charabia des médecins incessant,_

 _Il est condamné à mort à 16 ans._

Harry regarde le médicomage lui sortir tout un jargon médical. Il tourne le regard vers sa chère et tendre. Elle a des poches violettes sous les yeux. Elle ne dort plus, sanglotant toute la nuit dans les bras de son mari. Elle s'agrippe à sa main comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules frêles. Car il sait. Il sait qu'il est celui qui l'aide à ne pas sombrer. Alors, quand la sentence tombe, il ne peut s'empêcher de serrer Ginny le plus fort possible. La tête dans ses cheveux roux, les larmes coulent abondamment tandis qu'elle sanglote contre son torse. Son fils ne fêtera pas son seizième anniversaire.

 _ **Enfant, avec des problèmes d'adultes,**_

 _ **Un enfant à qui on promet la lune.**_

 _ **Un enfant avec des problèmes d'adultes,**_

 _ **Un enfant, innocent, vivant avec des problèmes d'adultes.**_

 _À demain les mecs, faut que je rentre,_

 _J'ai mon fils à bordé._

 _Entre mes problèmes d'ado et lui, je suis débordé._

Molly doit se dépêcher de rentrer chez elle, un appartement miteux du côté moldu. Une fine pluie commence à tomber. Elle se retourne et adresse un signe de la main à ses collègues et amies avant de foncer. Sa jupe plissée fouette ses genoux. La pluie tombe de plus en plus. Une fois qu'elle arrive chez elle, ses cheveux dégoulinent. Mais pas le temps de penser à elle, elle doit s'occuper de son petit garçon.

 _Le p'tit grandit et moi j'ai pas fini,_

 _Arrivera forcément un moment où y aura pas le feeling._

Audrey, sa mère, est confortablement installée dans le canapé brun, le bébé allongé à ses côtés. Il gazouille, heureux, essaye d'attraper les cheveux de sa grand-mère de sa main potelée.

 _Malheureusement sa mère n'est plus parmi nous,_

 _Faut pas que mon cœur entende ce je dis car il souffre._

Les yeux bleus du petit garçon se pose sur sa mère et se met à gazouiller de plus belle. Molly sent une chaleur envahir son cœur. Pourtant, son sourire retombe bien vite. Elle pense à son premier amour, le père de son enfant. Il l'a quitté quand il a su qu'elle était enceinte. Il ne voulait pas prendre ses responsabilités, voulant rester jeune et se taper des coups d'un soir. Il avait pourtant été réparti chez _Gryffondor_.

 _La mienne m'aide comme elle peut._

 _Elle entend pas quand je lui répète :_

 _« Maman ne t'en mêle pas. »_

Audrey traîne, veut rester auprès de sa fille et de son petit-fils. Elle veut le meilleur pour ses héritiers. Elle refuse le faites que sa fille vit dans un endroit pareil. Ils ont pourtant de l'argent, son mari et elle. Mais Molly refuse. Elle a toujours été têtue.

 _Mon père, lui, nous a laissés seuls,_

 _Sans même regarder si on avait le nécessaire._

Alors, quand sa fille répète pour la troisième fois qu'elle devrait rentrer, Audrey s'exécute. Elle embrasse sa fille sur le front avant de transplaner chez elle. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésite. Elle sait ce qu'il va se passer quand elle l'aura franchi. Son mari l'a regardera avec une légère dose de mépris. Il n'a jamais cautionné le faite que sa fille aînée a eu des relations sexuelles avant le mariage. Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais vu son petit-fils.

 _Plongé dans les études, moi je voulais finir avocat._

 _Aujourd'hui, je fais des petits tafs pourris à gauche, à droite à l'occas'._

Molly soupire avant de s'allonger sur son lit, le petit Will sur son ventre. Les yeux clos, il dort comme un bien heureux. Il est le soleil de sa vie, celui pour qui elle a envie de se battre chaque jour. Elle enchaîne les petits boulots de serveuse et caissière pour subvenir au besoin pour petit bout de chou.

 _En gros c'est la hass, faut que j'agisse,_

 _Parce qu'à 17 ans akhi je me retrouve chef de famille._

Lentement, ses doigts décrivent de petits cercles dans la chevelure de son enfant. Sa poitrine se lève doucement. Maintenant, elle se rend compte. Elle doit être forte pour lui. Elle lui doit bien. Il n'a jamais demandé d'être dans cette situation.

 _ **Enfant avec des problèmes d'adultes,**_

 _ **Un enfant à qui on promet la lune.**_

 _ **Un enfant avec des problèmes d'adultes,**_

 _ **Un enfant innocent vivant avec des problèmes d'adultes.**_

 _Il pleure toutes les nuits,_

 _La vie d'Omar n'est plus la même._

Le regard plongé dans le vide, Fred tire une taffe de sa cigarette. Les paquets vides jonchent le sol. Sa main porte le petit cylindre de papier avec un mécanisme. Il arrête la cigarette devant sa bouche, se posant des questions, avant de tirer comme toujours une taffe. Sa mère n'aurait pas apprécié le voir fumer.

 _Le feu lui a tout pris,_

 _Lui a laissé qu'un pull en laine._

Il regarde ses maigres affaires tassées dans un coin. Après l'incendie de la maison familial, livré à lui-seul, Fred s'est pris un appartement d'une pièce, dans un immeuble peu convenable. Il n'a pas besoin plus. L'unique fenêtre est barricadée par deux planches en bois. La lumière du jour ne passe pas, laissant le jeune garçon dans une semi-obscurité. Il n'a pas besoin plus.

 _Sans eux, rien n'est plus pareil,_

 _Seul et jeune, il doit surmonter sa peine._

Il en veut au monde entier, au monde des sorciers. Mais par-dessus, il a une haine farouche envers les derniers Mangemorts encore en course. Ce sont eux qui ont mis le feu à sa maison, à la maison de ses parents. Son poing se serre. Il aimerait tellement les torturer, les tuer. Oh oui, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait se venger. Venger la mort brûlante de ses parents.

 _Il doit ramener du bif,_

 _Rapatrier les corps au bled,_

 _Avant qu'ils pourrissent,_

 _Ça ne ferait qu'empirer sa haine._

Une odeur nauséabonde envahi l'immeuble, passe sous les portes, les fenêtres, envahi les appartements. Une sale odeur de sang. Encore un règlement de compte. Mais Fred n'y prête pas attention. C'est devenu une habitude. Il fait comme si il ne se passait rien, dans cet immeuble louche. De toute façon, il ne sort pratiquement pas de son domicile.

 _En appelant ses cousins,_

 _Il s'attend au pire._

Mais, l'argent vient à manquer. Il ne veut pas emprunter le quelconque centime, la quelconque noise, à sa famille. Il ne veut pas les voir, pas pour l'instant. Alors, il demande à des gens louches, qu'ils l'appellent _cousin_ par la même occasion. Il a cru que ces mecs voulaient son bien après qu'il leur ait expliqué sa situation. Un goût amer dans la bouche, il se rend compte qu'il s'était tout simplement trompé.

 _Quand il s'agit d'argent,_

 _C'est là qu'Satan opère._

Ils sont venus à sa rencontre, il y a quelques jours. Il doit leurs rendre l'argent, en intégralité. Il n'a plus rien, plus un sou. Il ne sait pas comment faire. Il tire une nouvelle taffe. Les gars l'ont menacé. S'il veut rester en vie, il doit leur restituer leur blé. Mais, dommage, sa vie ne compte plus pour lui.

 _Il s'en remet à la France,_

 _Mais clairement l'état s'en tape,_

 _D'une famille africaine qui est mort dans son appart'._

Une autre taffe. Il se ressaisit. Il doit continuer sa vie, du moins pour sa soeur, Roxanne. Elle ne peut plus lui parler, pour l'instant, allongée dans son lit d'hôpital. Son coma dure depuis six mois. Sa dépression dure aussi depuis six mois. Il ne reste plus qu'elle, sa soeur jumelle.

Le ministre de la Magie a bien voulu lui accorder une audience. Fred se sent mal à l'aise devant cette assemblée qui le regarde tristement. Pourtant, il se reprend. Il explique sa venue, jouant discrètement avec un fil qui dépasse de la veste en tweed hérité de son père. Mais, après avoir fini son monologue, il sait que c'est peine perdue. Le ministre n'acceptera pas de faire une donation au jeune homme pour qu'il se reconstruise. Il le voit dans ses yeux.

 _Rescapé d'un incendie,_

 _Resté en vie,_

 _Il assassine._

 _À 18 ans, Omar se démène pour l'honneur de sa famille._

Au chevet de sa soeur, les larmes coulent à flot. Toutes celles qu'il a retenues dessinent des rivières sur ses joues pâles. Il serre la main de sa jumelle, sa moitié. Il a perdu ses parents, il ne veut pas perdre sa soeur. Il avait un maigre espoir, retombé à néant cet après-midi même. Alors quand il toque à la porte du Terrier, voit le grand sourire de sa grand-mère Molly, il se dit qu'il aurait dû aller les voir dès le début.

 _ **Enfant avec des problèmes d'adultes,**_

 _ **Un enfant à qui on promet la lune.**_

 _ **Un enfant avec des problèmes d'adultes,**_

 _ **Un enfant innocent vivant avec des problèmes d'adultes.**_

 _T'es une grande soeur mais pour eux, t'es une mère._

Victoire monte dans sa _Twingo_ rouge, met le contact avant de démarrer en trompe. Il est déjà 16h40 elle est en retard de dix minutes. Sa petite soeur Dominique doit attendre devant la maternelle, tenant la main de sa maîtresse. Elle arrive sa petite soeur sourit, son sac-à-dos ours posé contre sa jambe. L'aîné des Weasley prend sa main, son sac à dos, et repart vers sa voiture. C'est comme une routine, une foutue routine.

 _T'as quitté l'école tôt pour devenir intérimaire._

Elle a quitté prématuré Poudlard pour s'occuper de sa famille. Ses parents ne sont jamais là. Ils voyagent pour le travail, pour le plaisir, renouvellent chaque année leur mariage dans différents pays, repartent en lune de miel. Ça aussi, c'est devenu une routine. Mais, au final, les trois enfants se sont habitués à leurs absences répétés. Et Victoire a endossé le rôle de mère de famille.

 _L'habitude de laver tous les vêtements de tes frères._

Après avoir préparé un goûter que sa petite soeur déguste devant les dessins animés, Victoire s'active. Elle doit encore faire la vaisselle, passer les vêtements à la machine et préparer la chambre de son frère. Dans une semaine, il rentre de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Elle fait tout ce qu'il faut pour que son frère puisse passer et réussir ses ASPICS. Oh oui, elle fera tout.

 _Toutes les dépenses de la maison toujours à tes frais._

Après avoir lu une histoire de princesses à sa petite soeur pour qu'elle s'endorme, la jeune femme se pose quelques minutes dans le salon. Elle observe longuement l'enveloppe posée sur la table basse en acajou. Elle ne l'a pas ouverte. Pourtant, elle sait déjà ce qu'i l'intérieur. Une carte postale venant d'un pays du sud, écrite par son père, et un gros chèque, rédigé par sa mère. Ils font ça à chaque fois. Mais Victoire n'utilise pas les chèques, elle les range dans un tiroir du bureau. Depuis tout ce temps, elle ne veut plus de leur charité et préfère se débrouiller seule. Même si cela veut dire renoncer à des petits plaisirs vestimentaires ou autres.

 _Le plus dur dans cette affaire,_

 _C'est pas mes problèmes d'adultes._

Hugo entend la porte d'entrée claquée, des pas chancelants, incertains. Il soupire, regarde l'heure. 3 heures du matin. Son père vient enfin de rentrer. Le jeune homme sort de sa chambre et rejoint son père dans le salon. Il est allongé sur le canapé, la chemise à moitié dans le pantalon, à moitié dehors. Hugo s'approche lentement. Il sent l'alcool à plein nez.

 _Mais c'est les rôles qui s'inversent_

 _Je suis le père de mon père._

 _J'ai du mal à m'y faire._

Il s'agenouille à côté de son père. « Papa, réveille-toi. » Ron ouvre les yeux, son regard vide se pose sur son fils cadet. Le père de famille bafouille avant de s'asseoir. « Viens, papa, je t'emmène dans ton lit. » Le Weasley acquiesce. Sa tête le fait souffrir, il a l'impression qu'on lui enfonce des aiguilles à la base de crâne. Il se lève, chancèle. Son fils vient à son aide et le soutient. Il monte une, deux marches. Ron s'arrête, bafouille de nouveau, recommence à monter les marches. Cinq, six. De nouveau, il s'arrête. Hugo l'encourage, plus que quelques marches. Ils arrivent à l'étage, empruntent le long couloir jusqu'à la chambre parentale. Hugo aide son père à s'allonger, à se glisser sous les couvertures. Hugo veille, jusqu'à ce que son père s'endorme.

 _J'suis dans des problèmes d'adultes,_

 _Sous une averse,_

 _Qui me noie de problèmes._

Son père finit par s'endormir, Hugo se sent soulagé. Il s'apprête à sortir quand il _l'_ entend. Le mot tabou. « Hermione... » Le jeune Weasley se retourne, regarde son paternel. Sa mine est crispée, ses lèvres chuchotent ce nom comme une plainte. Le regard d'Hugo est attiré par une photo posée sur la table basse. Une photo de leur mariage. Ils ont l'air heureux, souriant et s'embrassant sur la photographie en mouvement.

Ils avaient vécu de belles années ensemble. Puis, tout après prit fin l'année dernière. Hermione avait rendu son dernier souffle, atteinte d'un cancer du sein. Ron ne s'en était jamais remis.

Hugo referma doucement la porte et se dirige à son tour vers sa chambre. Il s'allonge sur son lit et contemple le plafond d'où sont encore collées des étoiles phosphorescentes. C'était sa mère qui les avait collées pour qu'il n'ait plus peur de l'obscurité. Dans la faible lumière des lumières, des larmes roulent le long de ses joues. Il s'autorise enfin à pleurer, à redevenir l'enfant dans cette maison.

 _ **Enfant avec des problèmes d'adultes,**_

 _ **Un enfant à qui on promet la lune.**_

 _ **Un enfant avec des problèmes d'adultes,**_

 _ **Un enfant innocent vivant avec des problèmes d'adultes.**_

Une fois la musique terminée, Albus appuie sur le bouton _repeat_. La musique redémarre. Le jeune homme a un goût amer dans la bouche. Il hait cette musique, pourtant, il ne peut s'empêché de l'écouter en boucle. Cette chanson, si semblable à l'histoire de sa famille.

\- Albus, mon poussin, nous allons passer à table.

La voix de sa mère parvient tel un chuchotement à ses oreilles. Il enlève les écouteurs, se retourne. Ses parents sont quelques mètres derrière-lui. Ils se tiennent la main amoureusement. Malgré les averses, les tempêtes, ils se sont toujours soutenu, toujours ensemble. « J'arrive. » Harry et Ginny comprennent que leur fils a besoin d'être seul encore quelques instants, avant de rejoindre la troupe Weasley et toute la ribambelle d'invités. Il soupire, remet ses écouteurs, appuie sur _repeat_ une nouvelle fois. Il hait cette musique.

Il se lève, repart vers le Terrier. Le quatuor à corde joue une douce sonate, les invités se dirigent vers les tables, les jeunes mariés sont heureux. C'est une journée parfaite, à quelques petites choses. Albus prend place à la table où son nom est marqué sur un petit carton rouge. Sa soeur Lily, assisse à ses côtés, lui sourit. Un sourire franc qui veut tout dire. Elle pose sa main sur son ventre rebondit elle est enceinte de quatre mois. Son fiancé est à ses côtés, sa main jointe avec celle de sa dulcinée. Le jeune garçon lui sourit il sort peut-être avec sa petite soeur mais Scorpius Malfoy reste avant tout son premier ami à Poudlard. L'enfant à naître s'appellera James si c'est un garçon, tout le monde le sait, c'est une certitude. Son regard se perd derrière sa petite soeur. Son grand frère se tient là, bien droit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire triste s'étire sur les lèvres du cadet des Potter. Pendant un instant, il a cru que son frère était de retour. Hélas, ce n'est que son fantôme. Son fantôme de treize ans. Il aurait dû en avoir vingt-cinq cette année.

 _Un enfant..._

Victoire et Teddy se lèvent à l'unisson. Ils ne font plus qu'un maintenant. « Unis dans la joie, comme dans la douleur. À tout jamais. » Le jeune Lupin commence son discours. La jeune fille se tient bien droite, la main enlacée à celle de son mari. Elle contemple les deux places vides à sa table. Ses parents. Ils avaient dit qu'ils viendraient. Au final, c'est comme à chaque fois, ils ne font que des promesses en l'air. La foule d'invités applaudie. C'est à Victoire de prendre la parole. Elle hésite, les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Elle en veut à ses parents, ceux qui l'ont mis au monde. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'est son jour, l'un des plus beaux de sa vie, alors elle prend la parole, remercient tout le monde, et remercient encore plus sa famille. Pas ses parents, non, sa famille. Et surtout ses grands-parents qui ont joué un rôle de modèle pour elle.

 _Un enfant..._

Molly écoute attentivement le discours de sa cousine Victoire, les larmes aux yeux. Le petit Will, âgé de cinq ans maintenant, est tranquillement installé à la table des enfants. Il discute tranquillement avec les autres enfants à la table. Il lève les yeux, regarde son grand-père, baisse les yeux. Molly soupire. Son père refuse de s'occuper du petit, de son petit-fils. C'est pour ça qu'elle a demandé à sa cousine de ne pas l'installer à la même table que lui. Elle ne peut plus le voir. Elle se retrouve à une table avec son cousin Fred et la famille française de la jeune mariée. Elle lui prend la main et la serre. Lui aussi ne se sent pas bien.

Fred sent sa cousine prendre sa main, la serrer. Il vit en colocation avec elle, maintenant. Il a pu rembourser l'argent emprunté dans son intégralité. Pourtant, après tout ça, il n'a plus réussi à continuer à vivre dans le taudis qui lui sert d'appartement. Sa cousine lui a gentiment proposé d'emménagé avec son fils et elle. Ça a été comme une bouffée d'air frais, une sorte de renouveau. Et puis, l'état de sa soeur s'améliorait de jour en jour, ce qui était une très bonne chose. Fred sortait peu à peu de l'obscurité. Toutes la famille sortait enfin la tête de l'eau. Ça aussi, c'était une très bonne chose.

 _Un enfant..._


End file.
